1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing apparatus and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing apparatus is a home appliance which washes clothes using electric power. The washing apparatus may be classified into a drum type washing apparatus in which laundry is washed by lifting up and then dropping the laundry while a rotating tub is rotated and a motor operated washing apparatus in which the laundry is washed using a water stream generated by a pulsator when the rotating tub is rotated.
The drum type washing apparatus may include a main body forming an exterior, a tub provided inside the main body and in which washing water is supplied, and a drum rotatably provided in the tub. Also, the drum type washing apparatus may further include a diaphragm for connecting an entrance of the tub with an opening of the main body.
The diaphragm may prevent water from leaking into the main body through the entrance of the tub and may also reduce vibration generated by rotation of the drum from being transmitted to the main body. To this end, the diaphragm may include a buffer provided to be bent.